1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the removal of odors coincident with disposal of human bodily wastes into a toilet porcelain bowl having a hinged seat by supply of negative pressure in ventilation thereof.
2. General Background
The modern flush toilet, invented by John Crapper, is first recognized as being the single most important amenity of modern civilization without which widespread disease and the prevalent odor of human feces in the streets of all cities would remain in oppression of urban humanity. Chorea, typhoid, dysentery and other deadly diseases have been virtually eradicated from civilization by the invention of John Crapper and the usage of associated sewage systems.
The repeated outbreak of chorea in Chicago in the 1870s and 80s resulting in the last instance of over 30,000 deaths is testimony to the importance of modern sanitation systems as is its solution: the reversal of the South Branch of the Chicago River and its continuation through the Chicago Sanitary and Shipping Canal from Calumet to the Mississippi River. This, and the ‘deep tunnels’ providing Manhattan with both potable water from hundreds of miles upstate and sewage disposal for Gotham denizens, are among the largest and most important engineering feats of the modern age. Uncounted dozens died in the creation of the latter and more continue to perish in building its replacement.
At the present time perhaps the most pervasive reminder of the threat posed by unsatisfactory disposal of human excrement is the odor associated with disposal of the same into the porcelain bowl of a modern flush toilet while sitting upon the generally flat and annularly ovoid shaped hinged seat disposed in parallel, and in spaced apart contact with, the generally flat top surface of the porcelain bowl. Exhaust ventilation of the room having this facility will succeed in preventing the migration of these noxious odors beyond the confines of the same but, obviously, fails to prevent the author of the odors from subjugation to this most unpleasant assault upon the olfactory senses. It is noted that the repulsion triggered through the olfactory system of the human body by these odors is a defense mechanism as human feces carries deadly pathogens and therefore this repulsion is generally universal to the human species and decidedly severe.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
A large number of U.S. patents are known to attempt address of the present problem. In chronological order since the commencement of the latest millennium, as commonly if incorrectly understood to begin with Jan. 1, 2000, one has:
U.S. #Pat. No.InventorTitle16,019,862Carwell et al.Method of Making IntegratedToilet Bowl Exhaust System;26,029,286FunkOdor Removing Apparatus for Toilets;36,041,449Brown et al.Apparatus and Method forTreating Objectionable Odors inToilet Bowls and the Like;46,073,273TillenVenting Apparatus for Flush Toilets;56,158,058MartensVentilated Toilet;66,167,576SollamiVentilated Toilet Seat;76,173,453ShaharToilet Venting System;86,209,146GonzalezVentilation Device for a Toilet;96,219,853 JohnsonToilet Ventilation System;106,052,837 Norton et al.Toilet Ventilation System;116,233,750 Donald et al.Toilet Bowl Ventilating Apparatus;126,279,173 Denzin et al.Devices and Methods for ToiletVentilation Using Radar Sensor;136,295,656TillenVenting Apparatus for Flush Toilets;146,298,500 SollamiVentilated Toilet Seat;156,360,377SollamiFiltration Housing Unit for Use witha Ventilated Toilet Seat;166,363,542 Pope, Sr.Toilet Ventilator;176,367,092 Carwell et al. Charge Transfer CapacitanceSensing and Control Systemfor an Integrated Venting System;186,370,702Iddings, Sr.Toilet Enclosure with VentilationSystem;196,370,703 Kim et al.Odorless Toilet;206,457,186 StewartAir Cleaning Device for a Toilet Seat.
4. Statement of Need
At least twenty U.S. patents attempting to address the problem of noxious odors associated with the disposal of human bodily wastes into the porcelain bowl of a modern flush toilet while sitting on the hinged seat to the same have issued within less than three years prior to the present writing. The number and frequency of these is considered testimony to the pervasiveness, severity, and persistence of the problem. A poignant need for an effective means of removing the odor associated with disposal of human bodily wastes into the porcelain bowl of a modern flush toilet while sitting upon the hinged seat of the same is hence considered to exist.